Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards and Witches Oh my
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Severus Snape had wanted was a safe haven for both himself and his daughter, Morgaine Emmeline Snape. Yet here they are! Folks the best place to start a new. WRONG! Folks with Vampires, Werewolves and look in coming old friends of his death dealer days. How can you expected to started over when his beloved daughter is imprinted by the shape-snifters. Over his dead body you hear!
1. Chapter 1

_Stop light, lock the door_

 _Don't look back_

 _Undress in the dark_

 _And hide from you, all of you_

 _You'll never know_

 _The way your words have haunted me_

 _I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_

 _You don't know me now or never_

 _You belong to me_

 _My snow white queen_

 _There's nowhere to run_

 _So let's just get it over_

 _Soon my love, you'll see_

 _You're just like me_

 _Don't scream anymore, my love_

 _'Cause all I want is you_

 _Wake up in a dream_

 _Frozen fear_

 _All your hands on me_

 _I can't scream, I can't scream_

 _I can't escape_

 _The twisted way you think of me_

 _I feel you in my dreams And I don't sleep (ever and ever)_

 _I don't sleep_

 _See you belong to me_

 _My snow white queen_

 _There's nowhere to run_

 _So let's just get it over_

 _Soon my love, you'll see_

 _You're just like me_

 _Don't scream anymore, my love_

 _'Cause all I want is you_

 _Can't save your life_

 _Though nothing I bleed for_

 _Is more tormenting_

 _I'm losing my mind_

 _And you just stand there_

 _And stare as my world divides_

 _You belong to me_

 _My snow white queen_

 _There's nowhere to run_

 _So let's just get it over_

 _Soon my love, you'll see_

 _You're just like me_

 _Don't scream anymore, my love_

 _'Cause all I want is you_

 _All I want is you_

 _All I want is you_

 _All I want is you_

 _Forever and ever, ever and ever_

 _Evanescence – "Snow White Queen"_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.**

* * *

Plot

* * *

Morgaine Emmeline Snape believes that she is a good person. She is a good person who knew that you needed firm hand that send people messages that told everyone that your action speaks louder than words. The war has ended and finally the dark lord is dead. This is a new start for her and her…father.

"Well, folks I heard you are from the London."

A driver made a statement of them.

"Yes, we are looking for a change of scenery to live." Her father had answered. Morgaine looked at the side of the window that speeds up at a car limit of changing swish place; she felt her father's hand locked on hers. She knew that this meant to change for a better life for them.

* * *

Severus Tobias Snape.

He is an exceptionally skillful wizard, but he deems to be cold sarcastic and controlled conceal of his facial that hides is true feelings. For as long as she could remember, he does show his briefs smiles and praises from him on her. The war had torn her father apart. Being a play as a spy for Voldemort, but in truth he was a double-spy for Dumbledore. In truth, she hated the headmaster for playing the king in a chess game on how to make sacrifice on someone or manipulate her father childhood love to do his bidding.

Severus looked at his precious child and couldn't help how different his life could be. He should thank his mother for this gift he had been given.

Morgaine is a special case because of her mother. Her mother is Circe. Yes, folks, _**The**_ Circe, the goddess of magic. So, in truth that would make her daughter a half- god and half-witch. Now you're wondering how in Hades did a beautiful and powerful Goddess would want to lay an old dungan bat and give him children. Severus remembers it like it was yesterday.

Her mother had held more respect of knowledge in herbs and potion. And he happens to be the one she actually respected and loved after Odyssey was gone. She walked in a potion shop where he was still a student. He was in his seventh year, he froze while holding the bottles he needed for his class. She was stunning. Severus felt that his heart will burst. Ever since he lost his friendship with Lily he never thought anyone else would make him feel not himself. Her height 5'7 Blue eyes, Long Black Hair and pale skin, you could say she is like a princess of nobility grace. He could still remember when she would skip her steps into the store and leering at the herbs and potion like a predator. Now that he thinks about it Circe was infamous for turning men into beast and making potions that would make men being tricked by her. Let's just say when he talk to her in which potion would work and they left the store together and get aloooooong very quickly.

Circe often tried to stay with him and hidden herself from Zeus and Apollos watch. She even went as far as to marry him and receive Hera's blessing for marriage. Zeus discovers this and intervene his home, but Hera told the almighty Zeus that their marriage is under her protection. Sadly, the dilemma was she is to leave behind their daughter to him and she is force to go back to Olympias. She would send her love from her birds of rarity that muggles mistakes them as ordinary birds, but in truth they are instinct catalogs. He had laughed at that.

His daughter proves to be an excellent potion master. She wanted to be a potioneer or own a potion shop. His daughter has been sorted in his house that made him well proud and knows that she do great in the house.

Since the war, it has been harder for both of them. She still suffers bad dreams from the testing of their dark curses on her when she refuses to do that on a first year muggleborns student. She had accidently killed one of the teachers that work for the Dark lord which funny enough nobody reported her of the incident. They all believe that Death-eater had it coming.

Severus had drank the potion she had made called Emerald forest it's a type of potion to fake a person's death which is harmful only on the attacker then the one who drink it. It work well, for her father and turns out weaken snake from Tom Riddle that Longbottom had cut off its head easily.

He quickly packs his bags and taken his daughter with him to go Forks, a small town located by Washington State's Olympic Peninsula. It was a big change plus it has wide fields to gather herbs and roots for potion and barely muggle house are wide enough to not to bother them.

* * *

Yes, this is could be what they need. The driver moved up to their house. It's big enough and rooming for their separate rooms for her dad to use for his labs and experiments. It reminded them of home a Victorian style.

It was her godfather Lucius Malfoy had made this house for them. It seems to create this place that screams pureblood linage or Slytherin status.

"Ok, folks. This is the place right?"

"Yes." Her father answered. Severus pulled at his wand and whisper, _"Obliviate."_

He had erased the drivers' memory and them quickly gotten out of the car. It was cautious because you never know that there are still death-dealers out there or Order of the Phoenix that wanted to bring him in that chances are too high despite that Harry Potter had declared him dead and a hero. He had to be sure.

The driver looked around confused and saw an opened empty forest area. He shrugged off and drives away.

They enter the house and looks home enough to live there. Morgaine carried her cage that contains a Barn Owl named Artemisia.

The entire house is furnished with furniture, chairs, tables and dishware in kitchens. Yes, this is a good start for the Snape family.

The very next day, they have their work cut out. Morgaine had work on creating a repellent for muggle intruders or any other who supernatural that can harm them.

The grinding sound can be heard in the kitchen. Morgaine is mixing it in a bowl. The Recipe For the Protective Circle Consists of Ground Salt, Honey Locust, and St. John's Wort.

"Is it ready?" She turned as she heard her father's voice. Severus changes his clothing a bit and stood in by the counter of the kitchen.

Morgaine nodded, "Yes, papa."

He signed and rolled up his sleeves.

"Shall we get started then?"

Morgaine gave her father a bowl while she taken the other one. They both went outside. A pitch of the powder from their hand has it reach from the ground up came the mushrooms. They work diligently to make a circle around the house and garden to protect them. She went to the right while he went to the left. Severus went through a pond and Morgaine around the wide garden house for them. They meet again when they reach a fence that is connected to the forest bridge to cross over the river.

Morgaine poured the last batch and her father did the same.

"Come it's time for supper. Let us be on our way." Severus turned and nodded his head and went back to the house.

Morgaine picked up the two bowls and she was about to turn…

SNAP!

She gasps at she heard the sound coming in the forest. Quickly, to turn her head her eyes looked over the forest where the water bridge enters there.

Morgaine stared deeply in the forest. She feels that eyes are watching her and sense that they are angry with her or threated by her being here. She is breathing lightly as cautiously looked into the woods. She just stared at it without realizing that someone places both his hands on her shoulders.

Morgaine gasps loudly in fright and she saw only her father.

"What happened? I called you more than once. What's wrong?"

Morgaine shivers and scared enough that no words had come out of her mouth. Morgaine just leaned into her father's warmth in a hug form that she had feared that something will get her.

Severus looked at his daughter in both curious and concern. He has never seen her like this since the takeover by Death dealers. Severus held and looked around to see what's out there. Sadly, with his magic he senses no presences at all. Whatever it was it's gone now.

He rubbed her shoulder a bit.

"Come on, my love." He kissed his daughter on top of her head. "Let's go back inside, where it's safe."

He lead her into the house as he was about to close the door he turned and glare at the woods.

Severus knew something is wrong here in Folks. He doesn't know who or what it was, but he will make sure his daughter is safe from harm.

….

The scene became fast speed and if you are running into the woods without stopping or tripping anything in front of you. But stop in the shadows and as you can see red eyes are glaring where it had come through.

….

* * *

 **Morgaine Emmeline Snape looks like 2cb1c9aff4dc0c0b3e920a8a8859d429**

 **So what you think folks? There is mixed of Spiderwick chronicles. So, give me reviews on this story and pm me. Including all the other stories to do the same to give reviews and pm. Also, there is a poll for Gotham so please place your votes.**

 **Also, think who to pair her off with? I am definitely pairing her with a wolf pack. Can't wait see the look on Snapes' face because of his dramatic experience on the first attack by Lupin back in his Hogwarts days as a student and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

 **The protective circle appears in cinematographic adaptation of Spiderwick Chronicles movie.**

 **The house looks like 065124c6767dd47a528a311aba5ed59d.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I heard your voice yesterday**

 **When I turned around to say**

 **That I loved you then I realized**

 **And it was just my mind**

 **Playing tricks on me**

 **It seems colder lately at night**

 **And I try to sleep with the lights on**

 **Every time the phone rings**

 **I pray to God it's you**

 **I just can't believe**

 **That we're through**

 **I miss you (I miss you)**

 **There's no other way to say it**

 **And I, and I can deny it**

 **I miss you (I miss you)**

 **It's so easy to see**

 **I miss you and me**

 **Is it done and over this time?**

 **Have we really changed our minds**

 **But it's all this love**

 **All the feelings that we used to share**

 **I refused to believe**

 **That you don't care**

 **I miss you (I miss you)**

 **There's no other way to say it**

 **And I, and I can deny it**

 **I miss you (I miss you)**

 **It's so easy to see**

 **I've got to gather my senses together**

 **I've been through worse kinds of weather**

 **If it's over now, be strong**

 **I can't believe that you're gone**

 **I've got carry on**

 **I miss you (I miss you)**

 **Oh no other way to say it**

 **And I, and I can deny it**

 **I miss you (I miss you)**

 **It's so easy to see**

 **That you're part of me now**

 **No other way to say it**

 **It's so easy to see**

 **That you're part of me now**

 **It's driving me crazy**

 **It's so easy to see**

 **That you're part of me now**

 **That you're part of me now**

 **I miss you (I miss you)**

 **It's driving me crazy**

 **I don't want to live without you**

 **I miss you (I miss you)**

 **It's so easy to see**

 **I'm missing me**

" _ **I miss you" by klymaxx**_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Getting new pets and healing your pain together

It's been few months since the Snape's' family had settle in their new home. Morgaine wanted to explore her home, but her father forbids it. She understands that he wanted to protect, but she is already 16 and wanted to see muggles and their way of muggles lived by. Back at home, her father never let her socialize with other muggle children until she was eleven and accepted Hogwarts where she befriended with Astoria Greengrass; a girl her age.

She missed her best friend. They were practically simply sisters and been through the years together. She never gets those experiences with any other girls.

All the Slytherin girls rejected her, but at least she has Astoria as a friend.

She never made friends with any other children. Her father has a kind of reputation that made children ran away from. Morgaine never talked to muggles before and her house is pretty much dead set on 'mudbloods' their words; not hers and 'blood traitors'.

He probably was worried that her magic will exposed by muggles since she was a child and just kept her at home when they used to live in Spinner's End.

Morgaine's father never like muggles and supported the pureblood linage despite that he is half-blood. She figured out that he wanted to erase his own parents' terrible history and be done with it. Morgaine wasn't sure what to think, but what if they're ways are wrong? Morgaine thinks back that if it wasn't for the muggleborns and half-bloods interbred with them. Their whole bloodline and legacy would have died out.

She huffs in frustration and laid back into her bed. Morgaine want's to rebelled and go against her father's orders, but she knows that she'll lose the argument against him. She grabs the pillow and held it tight to her chest and rolling side to side of her bed.

She was not the only one frustrated with her family.

* * *

Deep down in the basement, Severus Snape is letting out his anger and frustration by grinding and cutting the herbs for his potions.

' _Can't she understand that I am doing this to protect her?!'_

He snarled and scowled himself about it. But part of Severus felt bad that he is making this place a prison than a home. He signed himself that maybe he should extend her freedom a bit.

He finished his potion and decided that she needs to breathe from this isolation. Snape went upstairs and use this telephone that is old fashion, but with their magic it improved to make calls without muggle interferences.

"Hello, this is the animal center. How can we be your services?" a voice answered that he can tell that it's female.

"Yes, I would like to request a canine to take home."

"I'll check on that sir. Please hold on." Now he remembers why he hates people who just liked to waste other people's time and patients.

"Well, sir there is the three sibling dogs who are actually an Arctic wolf/Alaskan malamute hybrid from Alaska." Snape wonders about that origins. He has to make sure they are not dangerous and protect her from any danger.

"What happened to their last owners?"

The woman said, "Sadly, there was an incident. They were part of a sleigh dog team with their owner who had died when the ice broken around them and drowned. They were only three survivors since they lost other siblings as well. They haven't warmed up to other people and stay together by refusing to leave each other behind. So, people just gave up on ever adopting them or tried to get them to come near a person."

Severus felt bad for the animals. Maybe his daughter can help them and bring them home.

"Yes, I believe that my daughter and those wolfdogs have something in common." Severus answered. He will put up those beasts if it can get her daughter and him more peaceful resources together.

"Are you sure, sir?" The woman hesitated.

"Yes. I am positive." Severus grinded his teeth, but hold back his growl.

' _This is for Morgaine. This is for Morgaine. Merlin, grant me patience.'_

Severus chanted himself thoughtfully to remind him that he is doing this for his daughter.

"Ok, Sir. Would you like to pick them up or…?" Severus cut her off by saying, "No, I will send my daughter and you can put under my name, it's Severus Tobias Snape."

"Ok, sir. I have it up onto the computer and you can send your daughter up here."

"Yes, that would alright."

"Yes, thank you for very much sir, goodbye." The female voiced ended the call.

Severus heard the sound click and places the phone back with a click!

He heard movement upstairs now. And the kitchen dinged or something about storing food in there. Anyway it's time to give the good her good news.

He saw Morgaine getting a drink that is called Pepsi. Snape is still amazed how addicting she has on her sweet tooth; he blames Dumbledore for introducing her with sweets.

"Morgaine." He called her that make her coke on her drink and ran to the sink to spit it out. He cringed at that sight a bit as she calmly coughs it out.

"Cough, cough. Yyyeah? What is it?" Morgaine wipe her face with a towel. Morgaine face is flushed, probably from embarrassment or startled by her father. He's not sure.

"Well, I decided to extend your freedom." The room gotten quiet and no one made a sound.

Morgaine looked at her dad in suspicious. He can't blame her because he was a man of many things, but his statement another thing.

"What's the catch?" She said to her father in caution words.

"What I mean is that I have called in the animal shelter and they have a perfect pet for you. And the catch is that you better get a move on before I change my mind on letting you keep it." Severus gave her a ghost smile.

Morgaine squealed happily and dived into hugging him tightly. Perhaps too tightly because….

"Ugh (Groan sounds) Morgaine not that I do… don't love your hhugs but…." Morgaine eyes snapped at realize that she had lift up her father off his feet and he can't breathe.

"Oops! Sorry, daddy!"

Severus gasped loudly for air. Yes, this was a price for being half-mortal and half-god.

"Here is the address. Now get ready for you to pick them up." Morgaine grabbed the paper that has the address and ran upstairs to get ready.

Severus changed his clothing into ugh muggles standards.

He wears a long sleeve shirt and pants and shoes. They are all in black. Morgaine came down stairs and wearing her button CLASSIC LOOSE SHIRT hippie chic wide-leg pant and skirt in one with attached fabric belt. Her top is purple and bottom black with sneakers that has green, black and grey color mixed.

Her pink or violet paste hair with black on top is tied on a loose braid.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." Severus told Morgaine which she nodded happily.

They went outside and he took a moment to calm himself. He must have realized that he is afraid of the outside world that can hurt his daughter without his watch.

"It is gonna be okay, daddy." He heard his daughter spoken to him whom it made him turned and saw his daughter gave him a brave face, but her eyes tell him that she is scared yet determine to face the world.

"Yes, let's."

They stepped outside and Apparition themselves into the town.

SWOOSH!

The wind blows and leaves has fallen that many muggles in Folks believed that it was probably a strong wind, but in reality it was apparition created by Severus Snape and Morgaine.

They enter the animal shelter and went to the reception desk.

It was fast and quick. All they asked was Snape's party which gave them their appointment and enters inside. Morgaine felt sad about these animals. Some were abandoned by their owners while others were just get rid of by cruelty of men.

Morgaine has special understanding of empathy for animals it's like she can understand and talked to them easy as if they were people. They stopped onto the cage that held three wolf hybrid dogs that she heard about. Well, her father didn't tell her the full story, but she senses their minds.

They are two males and one female Arctic wolf/Alaskan malamute hybrids. One of the male is a bit bigger than his two siblings. He reminded her of a friendliest giant back at Hogwarts. The second male as a black fur all over and cobalt eyes that she has ever seen! He has not made a sound. The female has a grey fur coat and white on her.

"Would you like to meet them?" The worker asked.

Morgaine answered, "Yes, please." The cage door opened and let herself inside to greet the pack.

Morgaine is nervous, but she recalls her mothers can actually not only turn men into beast such as lions, bears, wolves; you name them. But thanks to the nymph abilities she communicates with them. And thanks to her dad's legilimency she can speak to them.

* * *

' _Hello?' her voice reaches out to them._

 _All three wolfdogs head shot straight up and have her attention. They are watching her every move as she slowly raised her hand saying that I am unarmed._

' _You can understand us?' the smaller make wolfdog whispers._

' _Yes, I can.' She confirmed them._

' _What do you want?' the female asked._

' _I want what you want. You and I want to have freedom.'_

 _The bigger wolfdog looked at her curious and wonder. 'Why do you want us?'_

' _Because I know that you lost someone. I lost someone too.' Morgaine has their attention. Morgaine kneeled before them and she has not broken one eye contact. If she gains their trust then she must be their alpha._

' _My mother was a different being. She was beautiful and powerful person, but she was a god-like. She wanted to stay with us, but because of the law they had. She couldn't stay with us. I couldn't help, but blame myself that I was the cause of the pain. If I didn't exist then maybe; just maybe both my parent wouldn't suffer for it.'_

 _They whimpered at Morgaine story. The wolfdogs couldn't imagine how it hurt that she has to grow up without her mother._

' _It was our fault.' The second black wolf dog said._

' _We should have gone faster during that race.' The female said as she becomes the first one to come to Morgaine and put laid her head on the lap. Morgaine petted her gently as it whimpers. The worker gasped shocking while Severus put on a proud face._

' _If we did then perhaps both our master and siblings would still be alive.' The biggest wolfdog came lay beside her._

' _We thought that they would come back to us. That's why we stay together in this cage. Hoping and praying that they will come back to us." The black wolfdog came and licked up her wet cheeks that she didn't realize that she was crying for them._

' _Perhaps we can see the world through each other's eyes.' They all looked at her and she smiled. 'I'm not going anywhere and this time let me heal you, so that you can heal me.'_

 _They all wagged their tails and whined happily. Yes, they can face the world as they are together then they will face it with all their might._

* * *

After their tearful healing together and her father heart had swelled with pride. The Snape's had paid the people and took them to their new home.

"Morgaine." Severus called for her that night inside the living room while the fire is lighting up the place.

"It wasn't your fault." He told her calmly about it. Morgaine looked surprise, but she should have known better then to speak loudly in her mind.

"When you were born, I was scared of being your father." He had gotten her attention as she listen. "You think you're unworthy to lead because you have two different worlds. That is exactly why you are worthy."

Morgaine silently cries and she hugged her father as he calmly hugged her back. Yes, time will heal them as they said. But if you have people that loved you much more than your worth it can be heal quicker.

"Someday. You could unite our worlds one day."

How right is her father that night? She will unite their worlds, just a bit differently than he had expected.

….

The gods are sitting on their own thrones watching over the mortals. Something is changing in the air. They can feel it.

Vampires are there. And shape-shifters are popping out slowly, but quickly than they thought.

"This cannot go on forever, husband. We must act quickly." Hera pleaded Zeus, but he remains awfully silent and that is never a good sign.

"These mortals are like naïve children. They have no idea that all myths such as witches, wizards, werewolves and vampires are standing before them." Artemis the goddess of hunt caution her family since the forest is her domain.

"I say we let them. The humans are becoming more greedy and pathetic to their given lives full of bad choices. What's wrong in letting them being killed by vampires and wolves anyway?" Ares the god of war always saw the bad side of humans and Zeus is father have despised him the most. Both Athena and Artemis sneered at their brother for saying such things.

"Enough." Zeus commanded. His blue crystal eyes calculated and his fellow Olympians and came up an idea.

"Bring in Circe."

They all muttered and whispers at what he is planning.

Circe has come forth. Lovely, as any daughter of Helios had become of her. Circe is still married to her beloved husband, Severus Snape and under her Queen's protection from any man including Zeus from bedding her.

Circe is forever grateful to Hera, but more than anything she longed to be with her husband and daughter that she missed so much.

"What is thy command oh mighty Zeus?" Circe bowed her head before the king of the gods.

"Circe, your daughter is 16 correct?" Circe flinched and thought, _"how dare he?!"_

"Yes, she is."

Circe is weary of Zeus interest in Morgaine and fear that he will try to bed her daughter. She will not let him destroy her innocents.

"I have decided that she will be use of the werewolves."

They all gasped and Circe couldn't believe her ears.

"What do you mean?" Hermes asked.

"Aphrodite I believe it's high time to let one of the shape-shifters to imprint Morgaine Snape. Of course, he can be of your choosing for her."

Zeus smirked as his adopted daughter smiled gleefully, "Of course, I will find a good suitable match for her. You can count on me!"

Oh, yes! Aphrodite will pick the right man for her sweet family member. She will not let her life be miserable like her marriage to Hephaestus. Morgaine her sweet niece deserved happiness!

"It has been decided then." Zeus decreed. "Do what you must. Athena and Apollo will be her guardians and bestow her gifts that seem deemed fit for her. She must be aware of this importance."

Zeus left and few other only ones left are Hera, Athena, Artemis and Circe.

They all feel pity of her Circe. Circe longed to see her daughter and now she will lose her to a man based on Aphrodite chose in a shape-shifter.

Circe wept and covers her tears with her hands.

Hera pity her and she too knew the pain like any mother, "Don't take heart. He may change his mind."

Circe shakes her head, "No, his words are his laws."

Circe prays that she will see them again, but her prayers are never answered! By Zeus, himself! However, she devised a plan. Circe transformed herself into a falcon and flew quickly despite being called back to Hera. She enter the temple of Hestia the goddess off the hearth, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, the family, the home, and the state.

If anyone knew how to protect family it is her!

Hestia is wearing her shawl cover her whole head and Greek robes as she tending the hearth itself.

"Ah, Circe! I'm glad you have the time to come and visit me."

"Lady Hestia I need your help." She said to Hestia urgently. Hestia facial expression turned into motherly wisdom.

"It is your daughter and Zeus plan for her." Hestia already knew what she had heard. Circe answered nothing and simply nodded, 'yes'.

"Fear not. I have sent in Hephaestus to make something for Morgaine." Low and behold, Hephaestus appeared when someone says his name.

"Well?" Hestia questioned him.

Hephaestus nodded, "It is done." He showed them his finest work. _*It looks like image victorian-garnet-snake-necklace_3_90-1-6323_

"In honor if my husband house." Circe mused herself.

"Will it work?" Circe asked which he happily replied. "Yes, and since your daughter will be seventeen this coming month that will surely make sure that no one will come after her for using magic…" Circe nodded as she knew the law of her husband world.

"…and this necklace is a blessing gift from Lady Hestia, she had given it power to fire, but not just any fire. _Blue fire_ that can burn anything and everything."

Circe's knee broken her fall to the ground and she mumbled tearfully and said, "Thank you. Oh thank you."

With this her daughter will be prepare for what's coming to.

* * *

 **Boy that is very touching in that story. Time heals, but as long as you surrounded by people that loves you. You can be free from pain.**

 **Here is the deal. The reason that I put these songs on my some of my stories is not to use them to make my pages longer, but to express my love on music's that remind me so much of musical movies and broadways that I have loved and watch since I was a kid. If you got a problem with hating music on it then it's not my problem if you dislike them so much. You don't have to read it.**

 **The telephone of the Snape's house looks like Antique Phone - The Eiffel Tower 1892 Rotary Telephone - Corded Retro Phone - Vintage Decorative Telephones.**


End file.
